Talk To Me
by never-2-old-2-fangirl
Summary: "I learned a long time ago if I want something done, I have to do it myself. And if I'm not the one in charge, I always end up getting hurt." Regina stared down into her cup. "But sometimes I wish I didn't have to be in control all the time. Let someone else take the reins, you know?"
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Regina sat on her sofa with her arms crossed over her chest while Emma cued up her Netflix selection.

"Oh, please. You know you're excited about Girls' Night. You need this." Having found the show she was looking for, Emma reached for the bag she had brought filled with her girls' night essentials and pulled out a large bottle. "Besides, I brought tequila!"

"First of all, I object to the term "Girls' Night." I am not a girl. Secondly, I don't drink tequila."

"Fine, WOMEN'S Night, whatever. Doesn't have the same ring to it, but I'll go with it. And I know you don't drink tequila. That's why I brought Scotch!" Emma raised her other hand with a triumphant grin.

Regina had to admit the woman had good taste in Scotch. Maybe that would get her through whatever nonsense she was about to be objected to. "Very well. I'll get some glasses." Emma stopped her with a raised hand.

"Got that covered, too." Setting the bottles on the coffee table, Emma reached once again into her bag (which was beginning to remind Regina of Mary Poppins' carpet bag) and came up with two freezable tumblers. "We don't even need ice!"

Regina shook her head, but she couldn't help but smile at Emma's enthusiasm. "Tell me, what pinnacle of contemporary entertainment will you be subjecting me to this evening, Miss Swan?" She plucked a tumblr from Emma's hand and reached for the Scotch, pouring herself a healthy serving.

"Tonight, if it pleases Your Highness, we will be watching season one of 'Orange Is the New Black.'"

"Is it some kind of fashion show?" Regina asked as she took a sip from her cup and settled back onto the sofa.

"Oh, my God, Regina, no, it's not a fashion show." Emma rolled her eyes. "It's about a women's prison."

Regina wrinkled her nose. "Well, that doesn't sound very entertaining."

"Just shut up and drink your booze. Trust me."

By the end of the first episode, Regina was no longer lounging on the sofa, but sitting on the edge of the seat. By the end of episode three, Granny's to-go boxes littered the coffee table, she was exclaiming "Fuck you, Larry!" in all of the appropriate places, and Emma was watching her more than she was watching the show.

During a particularly sexy scene involving Piper and Alex, Emma couldn't keep from imagining herself and Regina in the same position. Which led to imagining them in various other positions. The combination of the tequila, the show, and the company was wreaking havoc on her libido. Truth be told, hanging out with Regina almost always wreaked havoc on her libido. Hell, fighting with Regina did, too. It just wasn't as much of a problem before they became friends and started spending more time together.

"They sure perform oral sex on each other a lot on this show."

Emma nearly choked on the chip she had just popped into her mouth. "What?!"

Regina gestured toward the tv, sloshing half of her drink out of her glass in the process. "These women. They perform lunil. . . clinnil . . . cunnil. . . THAT on each other an awful lot, don't they?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, most women enjoy it." Gulping down another mouthful of tequila, Emma added under her breath, "If you do it right."

"I've never enjoyed it."

"That's because you're too much of a control freak." Emma clapped her hand over her own mouth. Trying to fix her drunken outburst, she hastily added, "Or you've had lousy partners?" She really didn't want to piss Regina off tonight.

"I'm only controlling because I have to be." She said it so quietly that Emma almost missed it.

"What? Why do you have to be in control?"

"I learned a long time ago if I want something done, I have to do it myself. And if I'm not the one in charge, I always end up getting hurt." Regina stared down into her cup. "But sometimes I wish I didn't have to be in control all the time. Let someone else take the reins, you know?"

Unbidden images of Regina in all sorts of mouth-watering positions flashed through Emma's mind. She shook her head in an attempt to clear it. There was no way Regina was talking about sex. She was speaking generally, right? Except the conversation had started with an observation about oral, so . . .

"Ahem. Well . . . it can be fun to . . . I mean. . . there's something to be said for . . . um, taking turns." Emma felt the heat of a bright red blush on her face and neck. She wasn't normally so squeamish about this subject, but this wasn't Ruby; this was the subject of her most recent and graphic fantasies. The situation definitely called for more booze. Reaching for the tequila, Emma noticed that the bottle of Scotch was already half empty and suddenly understood the reason for Regina's TMI. She was drunk. Emma had been too distracted by the topic of their conversation to really notice.

Regina sat back with a loud sigh. "I wish I could just let go, but I don't think I could let someone have control over me like that."

It sounded to Emma like Regina needed some real, honest-to-goodness, woman-to-woman conversation, so she knew she would need to woman up and get through this conversation. "Try not to think of it as a matter of control, then. Think of it as . . . allowing your partner to give you pleasure undirected."

"You make it sound so easy! You actually enjoy it?" Regina sat up again, swinging one leg up to sit sideways on the couch facing Emma.

Emma's eyes widened in panic. Was Regina being general or specific now? "Um, well, I, yeah, I mean, sure. I mean, sometimes, if they know what they're doing."

"Can you teach me?"

"What?! You want me to TEACH you?!" Emma was sure she was going to hyperventilate. Her hands were so sweaty she had to put her drink down before she dropped it on the floor. She nervously rubbed her palms over her denim-clad thighs.

"Yes, teach me how to give up some control."

Emma was beyond relieved. General she could do. Besides, Regina was looking at her so imploringly and she was so damn adorable with her shoes kicked off and her hair a mess that Emma just couldn't disappoint her.

"Um, OK. Just let me think for a second." She looked around the room for something, anything to give her a clue as to how to accomplish Regina's request. She pulled her back onto her lap and rummaged around, stopping when she found something that she thought she could use. Drawing out a black scarf, she gulped. It was Regina Mills Fantasy #36. Emma took a deep breath. She could do this.

Emma turned back to Regina, who was looking at the scarf in her hand with a mixture of curiosity and trepidation. She watched as Regina slowly leaned to one side and sat her drink down on the table.

"I have to warn you, Miss Swan, if you plan on trying to tie me up, I don't think it will go well."

"What? No! I'm not going to tie you up, Regina." Emma stood and walked around to the back of the sofa. Regina followed her movement, turning her head to keep an eye on the other woman. "I want you to turn back around and sit up. Do you think you can do that for me?"

Regina pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow, but only hesitated a moment before doing as requested. Emma ran her hands through Regina's silky brown hair and smiled at the gasp her action induced. She tucked the hair behind Regina's ears before sliding her hands down to tense shoulders.

"Relax. It's just me. Do you trust me?"

At Regina's silent nod, Emma took the scarf in both hands and slowly brought it up to cover Regina's eyes. Regina's breathing quickened when Emma tied the ends of the scarf to together behind her head. Emma leaned down and put her lips next to the panicked woman's ear.

"Deep breaths, Regina. Don't pass out on me yet." She watched as Regina struggled to slow her breathing and twisted her hands together in her lap. She walked back around the sofa and sat on the coffee table in front of Regina, taking her hands in her own.

"Hey, it's OK. You know I'm not going to hurt you, right?" When Regina nodded again, Emma placed her trembling hands on the sofa on either side of her lap. "Let's just keep those right there for now. Don't move them until I tell you to."

Reaching back into her bag, Emma pulled out a baggie of assorted chocolate candies. "Open your mouth." Regina hesitated, biting her lip. "Regina, if you open your mouth, I promise you'll like what I put in it." When Regina smiled and opened her mouth, Emma quickly popped in a chocolate.

"Oh! That's really good."

"Told you. How 'bout another?" Emma lifted another candy up to Regina's mouth, mesmerized by the pink tongue peeking out to run over full lips. When the lips parted, Emma allowed her fingers to just graze their moist softness as she fed Regina a second candy. She closed her eyes for a brief moment. Regina's lips were as soft as Emma had imagined. As soft as she'd dreamed.

On the third piece, Emma could swear the felt the tip of Regina's tongue on her finger. By the fifth piece, there was definite swirling and Emma was practically panting. The combination of being that close to Regina, that close to her mouth, and feeling her tongue on her fingers was sweet torture. Emma slipped the last piece of chocolate into Regina's mouth and couldn't hold back a soft moan when Regina wrapped her lips around one of her fingers. Regina's lips curved into a sly smile. Emma reluctantly withdrew her finger.

"Hey, now, no sneaky stuff, lady." She laughed at the pout on Regina's face. "We're supposed to be learning about giving control to someone else, aren't we?" Emma pictured a patented Regina eyeroll happening behind the blindfold.

"How 'bout we use our imaginations?" Emma stood once more and walked back behind the sofa so she could once again lean into Regina's personal space and speak softly into her ear.

"Picture it: you're lying on your bed, completely naked, eyes closed. You hear them moving around the room, but you don't open your eyes. They're so close you can almost feel them, and goosebumps sprout up all over your body. You feel a dip in the bed as they climb up next to you and you turn your head, your eyes still closed. Can you imagine it? Can you see it?" Regina nodded, but Emma wanted more. "Let me hear it, Regina."

"Yes, I can see it." Regina panted out her answer.

"Thank you. Now you feel them crawl over your naked body and settle between your spread legs. What do they do first? What do you want them to do first?" Regina shook her head, reluctant, so Emma stroked a soothing hand over her shoulder and down her arm. The shiver that she could see and feel running through Regina's body was delicious. "Tell me, Regina. What do you want them to do to you?"

"My . . . my breasts."

"What about your breasts?" Regina growled in response, but Emma was insistent. "What do they do to your breasts?" Emma knew what she wanted to do to Regina's breasts, but she needed Regina to imagine what she wanted to happen as she gave up control.

"My . . . nipples. They pinch them and suck them." Regina's hands were curled into fists on either side of her, still on the sofa where Emma had told her to keep them. Her chest rose and fell with her rapid breath, and Emma noted hard nipples under Regina's silk blouse.

"Do they pinch them hard? Or soft?"

"S-soft. At first. Then harder." The flush working it's way up Regina's chest and neck was most becoming. Emma brushed a hand down the side of her neck and smiled when Regina leaned into the touch.

"Mmm, so they pinch and tug and roll your nipples between their fingers before leaning over you to take a nipple into their mouth. Do you like it when they bite your nipples, Regina? Does it feel good when they bite your nipple and then soothe it with their tongue?"

"Yes. I like that."

Emma swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. "What do they do next, Regina?"

"They, um . . . they kiss me. You kiss me."

Emma was speechless. She thought maybe she had imagined it, but Regina turned her head, bringing their lips so close together she could feel her breath.

"Please, Emma. Please kiss me. I need you to kiss me."

Emma slanted her mouth over Regina's and immediately granted access to the tongue that was already demanding entrance. After their verbal foreplay, there was no need for teasing. Emma moaned when their tongues slid over each other, the taste of chocolate mingling with Regina's own sweet and spicy flavor. Emma nibbled Regina's lower lip before withdrawing to remove the scarf from her eyes. Brown eyes blinked up at her, adjusting to the lamplight.

"Let's go upstairs." Regina stood on shaky legs and held a hand out. "Please."

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Emma smiled and took Regina's hand, following her out of the living room and up the stairs. When they reached her bedroom, Regina led her over to the bed and sat looking expectantly up at her.

"Um, I'm gonna need to visit the little girls' room first, sorry." Emma reluctantly withdrew her hand and started toward the bathroom. "You get comfy and I'll be right back."

Regina began unbuttoning her shirt, giving Emma a glimpse of a barely-there lace bra and lots of tan skin. "Hurry back."

Emma practically sprinted to the bathroom, unzipping her pants as she went. While she washed her hands, she tried to give herself a pep talk in the mirror. "It's fine, it's good, it's just Regina. Just the mayor. Just the Evil Queen. Just the star of your fantasies for the last, oh, three years or so. No pressure."

After running her hands over her hair in a futile attempt to tame it, Emma took a deep breath and stepped back into the bedroom to find Regina sound asleep on the bed. She laughed quietly at the scene in front of her. Evil Queen Regina was curled up on her side with her cheek resting on her hands. She was snoring softly, though Emma was sure she would never admit to doing so. Emma allowed her eyes to roam the sleeping woman's body for just a moment, taking in smooth curves covered in sinful black lace before carefully climbing into the other side of the bed. She spooned up behind Regina (Fantasy #18) and pulled the covers over them both. Wrapping an arm around Regina's waist to pull her close, she sighed against the back of her neck and closed her eyes.

"Sweet dreams, Your Majesty."


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of chirping birds woke Regina. That and the urgent need to pee. When the fog in her brain had receded a bit more, she realized it wasn't just the birds she was hearing. Someone was snoring. And judging by the weight on her chest, they were snoring _on her_. She opened one eye and slammed it shut again when the morning light drilled a hole into her skull. Yep, she was definitely hung over.

Slowly cracking her eye open once more, she looked down and saw a wild tangle of blonde hair. As much as she wished it wasn't so, it appeared that Emma Swan was using her breasts as a pillow. And drooling on them. She also had an arm slung over Regina's body, which wasn't helping her bathroom situation. She really didn't want to wake Emma and have a conversation just then, but it would be an even more awkward conversation if she peed the bed.

"Emma, wake up." She gently shook Emma's shoulder. Then shook not so gently when Emma didn't immediately wake. "Emma! Get off me!" Regina finally resorted to pushing and shoving Emma's limp body to the empty side of the bed.

"Wha? What's wrong? What's going on?" Emma lifted her head, obviously disoriented.

"I just need to use the restroom. Go back to sleep." Regina's first impulse was to kick Emma out of her house, but for now she'd rather buy herself some time to try and remember exactly what had happened the night before. After relieving herself and trying to hydrate her severely dry mouth with water from the sink, Regina stared at herself in the bathroom mirror and tried to remember.

There was Scotch, obviously. And that show, the one with all the lesbian sex. Oral sex. Oh, gods, she remembered talking about oral sex with Emma. Must have been a LOT of Scotch. No wonder her tongue felt like terrycloth. Oh, no, the chocolate! And the scarf. And the fantasy. What the hell had she been thinking?! She had asked Emma to come up to her bedroom, but that was the last thing she could remember. She still had her bra and underwear on, so surely nothing had happened. Not that she hadn't had sex wearing more than that before, so it wasn't impossible, but something told her that if she had had sex with Emma, she would remember it.

She certainly remembered the kiss. And the feelings that had prompted her to ask for it. Who knew Emma had that in her? Regina had never been so turned on just by someone's voice. It had taken inebriation for her to open up enough to start their little game, but the way Emma had let her decide what would happen had made Regina trust her even more. She had only had Emma in mind from the beginning of the fantasy, and had been fantasizing about her for a while, if she were to be completely honest. Not that she was going to admit that. No way in hell.

Now, what to do about the woman asleep in her bed. If it were anyone else, she would simply wake them up and send them packing. But she knew that would piss Emma off and start a fight that Regina didn't want to have. Denial. Denial and avoidance was the way to go. She would be perfectly pleasant, but she didn't intend to acknowledge what had happened the night before. She splashed water on her face, brushed her teeth, and headed down to the kitchen. Cooking always helped to clear her head.

The pancakes, eggs, and bacon were just about done when she heard Emma stirring upstairs. She didn't want to think about how cute she looked coming down the stairs in her wrinkled white tank and jeans, sleepily rubbing her eyes, her blonde hair an absolute mess.

"Coffee."

"Good morning to you, too, Miss Swan." Regina smirked.

"Coffee, PLEASE."

"I just made a fresh pot. Mugs are in that cabinet there." Regina pointed with her spatula and then finished plating their breakfast. Placing their plates on the kitchen island, Regina stood opposite Emma and began to eat.

Emma clutched her coffee in both hands and brought it up to her face, breathing in the steam and aroma with her eyes closed. Taking a long sip, she sighed. After a few moments, she opened one eye to look at Regina.

"How are you so bright-eyed and bushy-tailed this morning? You drank more than I did."

Swallowing the bite of pancake in her mouth, Regina answered. "Aspirin, hydration, and caffeine. And a higher tolerance, I suppose."

"Right. Well, thanks for making breakfast." Emma picked up her fork and began to dig in. "It looks delicious."

"Thank you. I hope you like it."

"So . . ." At Regina's frown, Emma swallowed the food in her mouth before continuing. "Are we going to talk about last night, or are we going to keep making small talk?"

Regina's fork paused halfway to her mouth, but she recovered quickly. "I don't know that you're talking about. I'm simply having a pleasant meal and conversation."

"Uh huh. So you're NOT using food and small talk to avoid talking about what happened last night?"

"We watched some TV, ate a lot of food, and drank too much. What is there to talk about?" Regina tried her best to look innocent. It wasn't a look she'd had much practice with in a long time.

"Oooookay. I think that's my cue to leave, then." Emma pushed away the rest of her food and headed to the living room. Regina followed closely behind.

"What's wrong?"

Emma picked up her jacket and shoved an arm in. "You obviously aren't ready to discuss what happened last night, and if I stay, I'm going to say stuff that will piss you off. So I'm going home." Sliding her other arm into the jacket, she bent down and began tossing stuff in her bag.

"I was just trying to have a pleasant morning. If you feel the need to cause a scene, you go right ahead." Regina crossed her arms and glared. She would not be lured into some stupid fight.

"Oh, I'm not going to cause a scene. I'm just leaving. See you around, Regina." And with that, she turned and headed to the front door.

Regina opened her mouth, but quickly closed it. She had no idea what to say. The night before shouldn't have happened. She should never have let her guard down like that. But now that she had, she didn't know how to go back to the way things were.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina had a problem. She hadn't spoken to Emma in three days. It wasn't that they were actively avoiding each other, they just didn't seek each other out. She had seen Emma at Granny's with Snow, and walking to the bus stop with Henry, but aside from a nod of greeting, they didn't interact. But that wasn't the most pressing problem. The problem was, Regina was horny. Very horny. She had tried so hard to forget about that last night with Emma, so, naturally, it was all she could think about. She didn't want to remember the thrill of allowing Emma to blindfold her, or the deliciously husky quality of her voice as she spoke, or the hot arousal that her words produced. And she definitely didn't want to remember that kiss. Gods, that kiss. It was so brief, but Regina didn't think she'd ever been kissed like that. Perhaps it was because she had allowed herself to be vulnerable that night.

Vulnerable was not something that Regina did. Ever. It never ended well for her, until Emma. Besides Henry, Emma was the only person she could truly trust. Sure, they'd had their differences, but deep down, she knew Emma had her back. She could blame the alcohol all she wanted, but it was the trust was that allowed her to finally drop her defenses. And Regina was pretty sure she had ruined everything.

She sighed and turned over for what seemed like the hundredth time that hour. Her bed had never felt so empty. She'd tried to take care of her . . . problem . . . on her own. Several times, in fact. But it wasn't working. Thinking about the kiss was enough to get her started, but not enough to get her over the edge. She needed to hear Emma's voice. She picked up her phone and looked at it, turning it over in her hands as if the solution to her dilemma would magically appear engraved on the back.

Her problem wasn't going to solve itself. She would just have to woman up and make the call. Turning the phone back over, she found Emma's number and hit the call button. It was only when she heard ringing that she realized she hadn't come up with a cover story for her call.

"Mmello?" Emma's voice was husky with sleep and Regina nearly moaned at the sound.

"Uh, good evening, Miss Swan. Did I wake you?"

"Regina? What's going on? Is Henry okay?"

"Yes, Henry is fine." Regina was wracking her brain for a reason for her call, but was coming up with nothing.

"Ooookay, so why did you call?"

"Um, well . . . I called because . . ." It was so embarrassing! She was the queen for gods' sake!

"Because?"

"I wanted to tell you that you left your cups at my house the other day." So stupid!

"Cups? You called me at . . ." Regina heard rustling as Emma turned to look at the clock. ". . . one o'clock in the morning to tell me that I left cups at your house?"

Regina gathered up the remains of her tattered pride. "I'm so sorry to have bothered you, Miss Swan. I'll have the cups delivered to your house tomorrow. Good night."

Resisting the urge to throw the phone across the room, Regina flopped back on her bed and pulled a pillow over her face. The call had been an unmitigated disaster. Why hadn't she come up with a plan before she called? Obviously the vulnerable thing was not for her.

A slight vibration to her right alerted her to the fact that her phone was ringing. Tossing her pillow to the side, she picked up the phone to see who was calling. It was Emma! Should she answer? There wasn't a lot of time to decide. On the fourth ring, Regina answered.

"Hello?" Good, keep it casual. Act like you didn't even look at the caller ID.

"You know, Regina, if you wanted to hear my voice, you could have just told me."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long. I really struggled with this chapter and I still don't love it, but I hope ya'll like it.

* * *

" _You know, Regina, if you wanted to hear my voice, you could have just told me."_

Caught off guard, Regina sputtered, "Wha-I didn't . . . what on earth are you talking about, Miss Swan?"

Emma smirked on the other end of the phone. "Cups, Regina? Really?" She settled back against her pillow, making herself comfortable for what would surely be an interesting conversation. She knew exactly why Regina had called, and she also knew the stubborn woman didn't want to admit it. Mostly importantly, Emma knew that she could be just as stubborn. And she had the upper hand.

"I don't know what you are insinuating, dear, but I assure you, I was merely calling to let you know that I still have your cups." The imperious tone that Regina had taken on was almost convincing. But not quite.

"So you're telling me that you just noticed that they were there?"

"Well, no, I . . . um . . . I noticed them shortly after you left, but I, uh, forgot to tell you."

"Uh huh. So you avoided me for three days and then just HAD to call me in the middle of the night to let me know?"

"I was NOT avoid . . ."

Emma interrupted Regina's denial. No point in arguing about what she knew was going to be a lie. "You know what I think, Madam Mayor? I think you have a problem." She lowered her voice and all but purred into the phone. "And I think I'm the only one who can help you with your problem." She heard a quiet gasp and smiled.

Regina recovered quickly. "That's awfully presumptuous of you, Miss Swan. What makes you think you could help me? If I had a problem, that is. Which I don't."

"Because you trust me."

"What?" Regina had obviously not been expecting that answer.

"You trust me. More than you trust anyone. Don't bother denying it." Emma hesitated for a moment. Should she go there yet? "You trusted me to blindfold you the other night." Oh, yeah, she went there.

"I-I was drunk. I don't remember."

"Sure, sure, I know. There's another reason I'm the solution to your problem."

"Pray tell, Miss Fix-it."

"You're attracted to me."

The sharp laugh that came through the phone was less than convincing. "Your ego knows no bounds, does it, Miss Swan?"

"It's too bad you don't remember the other night. You sure enjoyed yourself."

Regina snorted. "Says you."

"You really don't remember me blindfolding you and feeding you that delicious chocolate? You don't remember telling me how you like your nipples pinched and sucked?" Regina's breath was ragged in Emma's ear. She revelled in being able to affect her so with just a few words. An aroused Regina turned her on like nothing else. Maybe if she showed Regina that she wasn't the only one feeling something, it would put her at ease.

"I was so honored to have your trust that night, Regina. And you were so sexy. You ARE so sexy." Swallowing her own apprehension, Emma decided that it was time for an admission of her own. "You weren't the only one who was turned on. I've wanted you for years."

"You-you have?" Emma heard disbelief mixed with hope in Regina's question.

"Of course! Have you seen yourself? God, woman, you're sex on legs. Come on, you know you're gorgeous."

Regina gave a soft laugh. "Well, I didn't know YOU thought I was."

"Oh, yeah." Emma closed her eyes, picturing Regina back on her couch three nights before. "Seeing you there, all nervous but turned on at the same time, giving me that little bit of control . . . it was so hot." Her hand smoothed down over her stomach and stopped at the waistband of her shorts. She toyed with the elastic band as she remembered.

"I couldn't take my eyes off your lips when you were eating the chocolate. You have the sexiest mouth. And when you sucked on my finger, oh, my God, Regina. I thought I was going to melt into a puddle right there in your living room."

Regina's voice husked over the line, deepened with arousal and emotion. "Sucking on fingers doesn't sound like something I would do."

Emma chuckled. "Well, it surprised the hell out of me, too! I haven't been able to stop thinking about it." Overwhelmed by the combination of fantasy and reality, she let her hand slip down into her shorts. "You looked so beautiful, all flushed and aroused. And the way your breasts felt in my hands, oh, my God."

"All we did was kiss!" Indignant Regina was back.

"Hey, a girl can dream." She smiled at Regina's slip-up. "Sounds like you remember after all!" It was a cheap trick, but Emma didn't feel bad in the least. It was time to move on from the stupid drunken amnesia game.

Regina hesitated. "I . . ." After a heavy sigh, she continued. "Yes. I remember. Happy?"

"Ecstatic. I was getting sick of the bullshit. You want me, I want you. Why not have some fun?"

"You're so sure we would have fun?"

"Babe, I'm way ahead of you in the fun department right now. If you could only feel how wet I am right now just talking to you." Emma had been absentmindedly stroking herself over her underwear, but now she took the opportunity to slip her hand inside them and feel just how wet she really was. "God, arguing with you gets me so hot sometimes. It's freakin' embarrassing."

"Really, Miss Swan! I knew you were unprofessional, but all this time you have been picturing me naked when we have discussions?"

Emma liked teasing Regina much better than haughty, defensive Regina. "Oh, Madam Mayor, I was picturing much more than your sexy ass." For a few moments, there was no sound on the line save their panting breaths. Emma was determined that Regina would be an active participant in whatever happened this night. If she wanted more from Emma, she would have to ask.

Regina cleared her throat. "Ahem. Well, would you care to . . . elaborate?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Did you call me because you were horny and needed to hear my voice to get off?" Emma held her breath and stilled her hand, afraid she had pushed too hard, but desperately needing to hear the answer.

Another shuddering breath. "Yes. I haven't been able to stop thinking about that night. About you."

Emma's eyes slid shut as bit her lip and moaned in relief. Her fingers resumed their exploration in earnest, now circling her clit but not quite touching yet. She wanted to make it last, to come with Regina if she could manage it. "I can't stop thinking about it either. About how badly I wanted to fuck you."

A strangled sound came over the line. "Oh, gods."

"Are you touching yourself, Regina?"

"Um, no."

"I want you to put me on speaker, take off whatever you're wearing, and lay back down. Can you do that for me?"

Emma heard a soft thud as Regina's phone hit the bed, and the shuffling sounds of Regina hurrying to do as requested. Emma chuckled as a muffled curse filtered through, pleased that Regina was no longer trying to hide her excitement.

"OK," came Regina's breathless answer after just a few moments. "I'm ready."

"Oh, you aren't ready yet. But don't worry, I'll get you there." She smiled at Regina's strangled groan. "I'm going to go easy on you tonight. I want you to touch yourself however you like, but you are to ask permission before you come. Understood?"

After hesitating just long enough to make Emma nervous, Regina whispered, "I understand."

Emma bit her lip in a futile attempt to hold back a moan. Having Regina give trust her and relinquish control in even that small way kicked her arousal up another notch. "You have no idea how much that turns me on." After taking a few deep breaths to regain control, Emma turned her attention back to the woman waiting not-so-patiently for her to continue.

"I want to hear you, Regina. Don't hold back. And talk to me. I want to know you're with me." She was answered by silence. She looked at her phone, thinking maybe they had been disconnected, but that was not the problem. Worried Regina had changed her mind, she asked, "You still there?"

"Oh! Sorry! I, um . . . I nodded. I had my eyes closed and kind of forgot you weren't in the room with me."

Emma sighed in relief. "That's why I want to hear you, babe. Well, that, and it's fucking hot as hell to hear you."

"Gods . . ."

"Are you touching yourself now?"

"Yes."

"I wish I could see you. You're so damn beautiful, I can only imagine what you look like lying there naked, thinking about me." Emma's fingers sped up once more, inspired by the image in her mind of Regina on her bed. She teased around her opening, delving inside just enough to gather more moisture before sliding back to her clit.

"Are- ahem- are you naked?"

Emma smiled, amused to hear Mayor Mills shyly ask what she was wearing. But she knew this wasn't the time to tease her about it. "No, I'm wearing one of my white tank tops and pajama shorts."

"Oh . . ."

"Do you like that?"

"Yes."

"Do you fantasize about me in my tank tops?"

". . . Maybe."

"Uh uh, no maybes tonight. I want you to answer me honestly."

Regina huffed, but didn't argue. "Fine, yes, I have fantasized about you in your tank tops."

"I fantasize about YOU in one of my tank tops. And in that red dress. And out of that red dress. God, I'd love to peel that dress off of you. Or push the skirt up around your waist and bend you over your desk. Mmm, yeah, that's the one." Emma paused to put her own phone on speaker and set it on the pillow next to her head. Her hand now free, she slipped it under the hem of her top and began softly massaging her breast.

"My desk, huh? I suppose I can admit to one or two daydreams involving you and various pieces of furniture in my office."

"Oh, yeah, when you yell at me in there, it makes me want to put you face down on that desk and fuck you so hard." Emma pictured the exact scenario, imagining herself spinning Regina around and making her bend over the desk, dragging the skirt of her dress up her thighs and bunching it around her waist. "Please tell me you wear stockings under that dress." The thought of Regina in a garter belt and stockings, ass in the air, had Emma pinching and rolling her nipple and sliding a single finger inside herself. Her heart was pounding with the excitement of the fantasy and letting Regina in on her formerly secret thoughts.

"Sometimes. I wear stockings sometimes," Regina confessed, panting. "Please, what would you do to me on the desk? I need to hear it."

"Are you close already, Your Majesty?" Emma teased. "I haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet."

"It's your voice. When you speak to me like that, it just does something to me." Regina moaned a desperate sound. "I promise I'll ask before I come, just please keep talking!"

Emma clenched around her finger, Regina's begging driving her closer to the edge. "I'd love to be inside you right now, feeling you get tighter and tighter as I whisper dirty things in your ear. Would you like that? Would you like to hear my voice while I fuck you?"

Regina gasped, "Ohhhh, gods, yes . . ."

"Are you going to come for me, Regina? I want to hear it. I want to hear you scream my name." Emma slipped a second finger inside while her other hand left her breast to concentrate on her clit, pressing and circling the slippery nub. It sounded like Regina was really close and she wanted to be right there with her.

"Yes, I . . . please, may I come? I'm so close!"

"Not yet, beautiful. I'm not ready for you to come just yet." In truth, Emma was the one who wasn't quite there yet, but she also wanted to exert that little bit of control that Regina had gifted to her. It was what Regina had asked for, and Emma would damn well make sure she got it.

Regina cried out, an almost painful sound. "Damn it! I need . . . please! Oh please oh please oh please . . ."

"Fuck! You're killing me, woman." Emma's hips bucked and her back arched off the bed as her fingers moved furiously over her clit. She heard Regina practically sobbing in frustration and decided it was time to reward her obedience. "Come for me, beautiful. I'm right here with you. Let me hear how good you feel."

"Em-Emma! Uh! Fuck! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Regina's cries triggered Emma's own orgasm, and she moaned her pleasure into the darkness, letting Regina know that she wasn't alone in her experience. Lying dazed in the aftermath of one of the hottest encounters of her life, Emma somehow managed to voice her appreciation. "Ohhh, my God, you're incredible. Wow."

It took a couple of minutes for her to recover, and when she did, she realized she wasn't hearing anything from Regina. "Regina, babe, you alright?"

"Uh, yeah. Listen, I'm really tired, so I think I'll go to sleep now."

"Oh, OK. Well, good night, beautiful. I'm so glad you called me."

"Um, yeah. Good night."

"Shit." Emma stared at the silent phone in her hand and tried to understand what had just happened. She thought they had finally turned a corner in their relationship, but now it felt like they were back at square one again. She flopped back on the bed and stared blankly at the ceiling.


End file.
